THE BEST PAGE ON THE WIKI!
Right I'm going to rap for everybody Why? Yes, it is because I'm a badass poet, but there's another reason, isn't there? _______________________________________________________________________ I'm Michael Rosen, king of the world Popping caps in your ass while I cum in your girl. See me strutting round town, now you might want to scram! I'm the speedy Michael Rosen, I'm the fastest in the land! So all my homies shout and raise the roof! Ba-lam-bam-boolah! Ba-lam ba-diddy-boof! Mick Daddy, no fatty! I know how to run! I've got 203 problems but a SnanS ain't one! HA! _______________________________________________________________________ Really good I've got to do it! _______________________________________________________________________ I'm a fast spitting, money-getting wordsmith. Fucking words leave my mouth and become myth. Mess with me, and soon you'll see That I'm the baddest motherfucker in history! YEAH! People say I'm a bit fucked up Because I pushed Mark Sabine out an Ice Cream Truck! So take it from me, M I K E Forever king of YTP Hollywood life, livin' it big Got a great big jet. Fly it smoking a cig. Now sorry to say, but I'm needing to go. So thank you for listening to me bust a flow! ______________________________________________________________________ Heh heh Yeah peace bitches. Rock on over at London Airport Rock on Chicago That's right Harrybo, yeah, no no, you can, yeah. Oh look what clever PLAMZ See them keel over and die Watch 'em pee How I HATE those diarrhea How they make my stomach horrible I got a little chocolate cake that'll really make 'em die It's a nasty kind of thick sweet juice from a special kind of guy Hip hop a hip hop hap I'm giving you all the michael rosen rap. This raisin is made to order but it isn't to be into my mouth When they take one, they're sucked inside instead to the most unpleasant place they've ever seen... The magic hallway of I.M.Michael rosen Very fantastic and really good. Destination of MY choosing, Magic hallway of I.M.Michael rosen Zach love jakes SHOWER YOU WITH COCONUT CREAM PIE GOT ANY BANANA CREAM PIE? Sonic: EXACTLY! Sonic: LET'S SHIT! Sonic: That's no good. Sonic: You're too slow! Sonic: URRNGH! I'm MasturBAAAAAAATIIIIIIING!!! Sonic: Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy. Sonic: SHUT UP TAILS!!! Sonic: Too easy! Piece of cay-ache! Sonic: SHIT! Let's go! Sonic: He's just a piece o' cheesy hardware! Sonic: Let's rock! Sonic: Whatcha see is whatcha get! I'm just a guy who loves adventure! I'm ''Sonic the Hedgehog!!'' Sonic: They might even open the gates of hell! Sonic: Damn, they got away! Sonic: Maybe I could've, but I didn't, didn't I? Sonic: SPEED BREAK!! Sonic: TIME BREAK!! Sonic: I'm Sonic the Kidnapper! Sonic: You ' might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you' ' since I know everything you're going to do! STRANGE, ISN'T IT!?' Sonic: Hey! THAT'S MY LINE! Sonic: Don't worry, I'll be out before you know it's funny. Sonic: Whoops! Time to make a U-turn! Sonic: I told you, I'm not a rat! I'm a HEDGEHOG! Sonic: Hey, Kids! Strangers may offer you all sorts of things to get you to come with them, like movies, magical tickets, and a lot of other horseshit, but chances are that they're just trying to touch your bathing suit area, and that's no good!!! So if a stranger, especially Robert Prodsky tries to touch your chili dog, just get outta there! Sonic: They can't live me up! Sonic: See Korean, I told you we'd make it in the 'he did not meet the agent.' Sonic: My brain, you know it going to die. Sonic: No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me! Sonic: Let's make like Eggman's hairline and recede! Sonic: That tornado's carrying a car! Sonic: Watch out, you're gonna crash. Aah! Sonic: I'll just stick with "aliens", if that's okay with everybody. Sonic: You have a problem learning how to read! Sonic: If you leave your game, you need to remember this: if you die outside of your own game, you won't regenerate, ever! Game Over! Dr. Rabbit: Plaque monsters are the bad guys in your mouth that can cause cavities when they meet up with sugars and starches. They release ASSid ' that can help weaken your teeth and cause tooth decay. And you get this' ' plaque attack every time you eat! Now, let's have a look!' Dr. Rabbit: OH NO!!! You should never share your toothbrush! It's yours and yours alone! Here's a new one for you. Dr. Rabbit: Australia, here we CUUUM!!! Dr. Rabbit: Negro bullshit, this is my friend Carmen Dr. Rabbit: That's bullshit and you know it! Category:Amazing